


猎风（中）

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery





	猎风（中）

4

 

明风酒店十六楼，宴会厅内。

 

“说到底还是三弟的排场大，老爷子都不过来抢你的风头，还特地把我和二弟从外地抓回来给你庆生。”

 

黄仁俊接过对方递来的礼盒，笑嘻嘻地说：“大哥可就别拿我打趣了，你去年过生日收到的可是游艇，你猜爸爸送了我什么？”

 

“车？”

 

“文房四宝！”

 

“父亲这是真想我们家出个书法家啊，但你大哥可就老土多了，”黄家大少嗤笑道，“国外捎了块表来配你这身西装，还请你不要嫌弃。”

 

黄仁俊打开礼盒，把手表戴在腕上，欠身道：“让大哥费心了。”

 

待黄家大少走开，黄仁俊长舒了一口气，望着热闹非凡的宴厅，抱怨道：“怎么来了这么多人，我还以为就是普通的家宴呢。”

 

李帝努吩咐服务员把礼盒拿了下去，在他耳边道：“不是三少说要给那些人发请帖的吗，我还特地让管家用毛笔亲自写的。” 

 

“你还好意思说——”黄仁俊佯装发怒，揪着他的领子嗔怪道，“都是因为谁？”

 

李帝努感觉到他的呼吸缠绕着自己的侧脸，一身优雅的浅灰色西装让眼前这个人看起来和以往有些不同，柔和俊逸之中又不乏干净利落。

 

“咳咳——”

 

李帝努回过神，只见黄家二少捧着一束玫瑰花，玩味地看着他们。正要鞠躬致意时，只听他带着戏谑的语气说：“小俊什么时候养了条小狼狗在身边，一表人才的，倒是与你登对。只不过——”

 

“小民可能就要伤心了哦，” 他把玫瑰花递给黄仁俊道，“年轻人还是喜欢玩浪漫，这可是他让人从法国给你空运过来的。”

 

“二哥可就别开我玩笑了，”黄仁俊看着那束鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，叫住一旁的服务生，“请帮我把这束花摆到会客室的花瓶里去。”

 

“还真是落花有意，流水无情，”黄家二少笑着摇了摇头，目光转向了李帝努，“还不给二哥介绍一下这位是谁？”

 

黄仁俊说：“资本部的李副总。”

 

“原来这位就是李副总……”黄家二少镜框下的眼睛微眯，“久仰大名了。”

 

李帝努低声道：“不敢当，我只是三少的保镖。”

 

黄家二少忍俊不禁：“如今保镖都这么有本事了，我看李副总也是过于谦虚了，八成是跟小俊待久了，也喜欢玩真人不露相这一套。”

 

都说黄家二少最擅言辞，如今一见还真是名不虚传。就在他你来我往一句又一句地要和李帝努继续聊下去时，一个服务生跑到黄仁俊面前说：“三少，不好意思，会客室的花瓶不见了，您看这花是……？”

 

黄仁俊有些诧异：“我方才还看见桌上摆着个陶瓷花瓶，怎么就给没了？”

 

“因为它被我不小心给摔了，但是我想你不会介意吧——”

 

宴会厅门前站了个年轻俊美的男子，发梢微卷，笑意微扬，一双多情的眼睛直勾勾地盯着眼前的黄仁俊。

 

“当然不会介意了。”黄仁俊从服务生手里接过花，微微一笑，“花很漂亮，我很喜欢。”

 

“小民怎么来了？”黄家二少压低了声音，“不是说要留特因那边帮大哥的忙吗？”

 

罗渽民目光仍然停留在黄仁俊的脸上：“忙是忙，但也没忙到小俊的生日都可以不管，二表哥不也抽空来了吗？”

 

黄家二少忙道：“是的是的，给亲弟弟过生日的时间还是有的。”

 

罗渽民不以为意地一笑，从黄仁俊的手里拿过玫瑰花：“我还有话跟小俊说。”说罢，就拉着黄仁俊的手走向会宴厅的阳台去了。李帝努正要跟上，被身旁的黄家二少阻止道：“没事，让他们去吧。”

 

李帝努皱着眉望向二人离去的背影：“可是……”

 

“虽然小民是我母家的孩子，但却是和小俊更亲。可能是因为年纪相仿，喜欢的东西又差不多，两个人尤其聊得来呢。” 黄家二少笑道，“曾经我还开过玩笑，要是小俊是女孩子，两人能凑成一对，那可就是亲上加亲了。”

 

李帝努细细回想起之前的调查资料，罗渽民的确是黄家二少生母妹妹的儿子，背后是在政界影响力不小的罗家。传闻这位罗家独生子性格活泼顽劣，不愿涉足政界反倒跟着亲戚家从了商，做着些不赚不亏的生意打发日子玩，但却没想到他和黄家如此密切，甚至在帮大少做事，和黄仁俊似乎也交情颇深。

 

“不觉得委屈吗？”黄家二少突然问道。

 

李帝努说：“我不明白您的意思。”

 

“凭你的能力，完全没有必要耗在三弟的身上。我想你也不是为了一点小恩小惠就能一辈子表忠心的人，”对方端过一杯圆盘上的香槟，递给李帝努道，“如果要下赌注，聪明人怎么也不会压赔率最大的那个，不是吗？”

 

原来是在抛橄榄枝。黄家二少毫不掩饰的话语让李帝努不由一笑，黑色西装包裹着他颀长又精壮的身躯，整个人气魄沉稳又不失魅力。

 

“可真正的赌徒是没有理智的，”他摇晃着酒杯，英俊的笑容凝结在光影里，“他们只知道，认定什么，就一次全all，倾家荡产，也不足为惜。”

 

已是酒过三巡，但宴厅内依旧热闹。黄仁俊靠在角落里端着一杯马提尼，若有所思地望着喧嚷的人群。

 

李帝努看他脸上露出浅浅的红晕，担心他已经醉了，于是问道：“要提前离场吗？”

 

“早就想了，”黄仁俊将杯里的酒一饮而尽，望着远处正谈笑风生的黄家二少说，“但二哥好像还没这个意思。”

 

李帝努拿过他的空酒杯，劝道：“三少不能再喝了。”

 

黄仁俊把手臂抱在胸前，似笑非笑：“怎么还管起我来了？”

 

他的目光有几分涣散，李帝努小心问道：“三少是因为罗.....表少爷先走了不太高兴吗？”

 

“没想到你还能想到这层，”黄仁俊闻之一笑，眼神恢复了清明，“渽民还有事情忙，他能来我已经很高兴了，更何况要真的说起来，不高兴的人也应该是他。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“你以为渽民在阳台上和我说了什么？”黄仁俊的目光瞥过李帝努，“祝福只是配菜，他其实是来要人的。”

 

李帝努眉头微蹙：“要人？”

 

黄仁俊点点头：“没错。想让我去特因和他一起做事，也就是去帮大哥的忙。”

 

“那您......”

 

“我自然是不会去的，我想他也应该知道，”黄仁俊整理着西服的袖口，“所以他说派个人代表也行。”

 

罗渽民背后是黄家大少，他此举与黄家二少的目的并无不同，都想把李帝努收入自己的阵营里，顺道架空黄仁俊仅有的这一小撮势力，自己接手西海赌场，那么黄父百年之后的当家人位置，就有了更加明晰的指向。

 

黄仁俊说：“是不是听起来很耳熟？刚才二哥也来问你了吧。”

 

李帝努笑道：“二少似乎还要更直接点。”

 

黄仁俊撇了撇嘴：“二哥一向如此，目的很明确，并且毫不掩饰......”

 

“原来小俊也会在背后说二哥的坏话啊！”

 

不知何时，黄家二少结束了没完没了的谈话，笑吟吟地端着酒杯站在了二人面前。

 

“那可真是错怪我了，”黄仁俊怂了怂肩，“只是不想打扰二哥的好兴致，抓着我的人来这里聊聊天罢了。”

 

“小俊原来是怪二哥抢风头了，”黄家二少无奈一笑，“那么不如咱们兄弟二人来圈牌，也好聊聊天，说一下你和李副总的小秘密？”

 

5

 

“我看二哥还是饶了我吧。”黄仁俊对着手里的牌叹了口气。

 

几轮下来，黄家二少的桌前已堆满了筹码，围观的人越来越多，议论声四起。

 

“二少是和三少对上了吗？”

 

“三少的赌场可是块风水宝地，你说他们会不会最后拿这个下注？”

 

“疯了吧，再怎么说都是从老爷子手里接来的，三少还没这个胆玩......”

 

荷官发下一张黑桃A，黄家二少嘴角一勾：“四条A。小俊，到博彩点了，你还要跟牌下大注吗？”

 

“可惜我已经没有什么筹码了，”黄仁俊有些失落地抿了抿嘴，“二哥可是参加过WSOP的人，和我对牌，可真是欺负人了！”

 

“小俊怎么记错了呢，那是大哥，”黄家二少把手边的酒一推，“二哥伤心了，要罚酒。”

 

黄仁俊接过酒，皱着眉头喝了几口：“太辣了！”

 

当他正要一口闷掉威士忌时，李帝努夺下酒杯，朝对面举杯道：“三少已经不能喝了。这杯酒，我来替。”说罢，他仰头一饮而尽，将空酒杯放到牌桌边沿，退到了黄仁俊的身后。

 

“李副总可真是.......护主心切。都到这时候了，我们就改改规则玩点有意思的吧！”黄家二少挑了挑眉，看向黄仁俊道：“如果这把最后小俊赢了，之前的筹码都归你，算下来也有.....几千万吧。”

 

黄仁俊笑问：“如果我输了呢？”

 

“那就更简单了——”黄家二少把目光移向他身后的李帝努，“二哥不要小俊的钱，只是远航公司的并购进展得不太顺利，我恰好听说李副总之前帮金家大少做过类似的项目，所以就想向你借个人，让专业人士帮个忙，解一解二哥的燃眉之急。”

 

李帝努在之前的确帮过金家的忙，只是和公司并购什么的完全扯不上关系。更何况这轮牌的优势差距已经很明显，这摆明是借着赌局来抢人。一旁的人也窃窃私语道：

 

“看来黄家二少还是比大少狠啊，这是要逼三少把赌场给他吗？”

 

“什么赌场，不就是手下一个人吗？”

 

“这可就是你蠢了！三少只知道弹琴写字，哪懂这么多门道，谁赌场都是他身边那个姓李的在打理。没了他，这赌场还不是得拱手让人......”

 

黄仁俊向身后的人问道：“跟吗？”

 

“这件事还不能自己做主吗？”对面的人投来不赞同的目光，“难怪大哥和小民都被气走了呢，小俊以前可没这么听话哦。”

 

“当然要问JENO的意见了，”黄仁俊认真道，“毕竟这是他自己的事情。”

 

随后他转过头，语气轻松地问：“跟还是不跟？”

 

李帝努看了眼场边的荷官，瞳仁里的诧异一闪而逝。他微微欠身，在黄仁俊耳边说：“跟。”

 

黄仁俊问：“你有把握赢？”

 

李帝努低声一笑：“我有把握您能赢。”

 

黄仁俊点了点头，把手里的筹码一推：“没必要改规则，输了筹码也归二哥，再加上你之前提的那个条件，全all。”

 

“你是在想最后翻盘吗，可那个牌面出现的概率几乎为0，”黄家二少放下手里的酒杯，对着李帝努笑道：“我看小俊才是真正的赌徒。”

 

黄家二少也将手里的筹码一推，场上的所有人停下了手中的动作，屏息等待着已成定局的结果。

 

此时，荷官发第五张河牌：黑桃10。

……

场边顿时沸腾了！这就意味着黄仁俊手里的牌能配成皇家同花顺，一副所向披靡的ACE！

 

“真没想到......小俊的运气这么好，”黄家二少收敛了几分笑意，语气里带着几分不易察觉的惊讶，“只是最后一张底牌还没有亮出，还不能高兴的太早。”

 

“可是有时候，运气来了也挡不住——”黄仁俊把手里的底牌亮出，一张黑桃A让所有人倒吸了一口气，“二哥，抱歉了。”

 

黄家二少的笑容顿时凝固，眼里竟泛起了一丝狠戾。他沉默了片刻，缓缓开口道：“愿赌服输，这些筹码都归你了。”

 

“不必了，”黄仁俊起身道，“时间不早了，想必大家也玩累了，我就先告辞了。”

 

当他转身正要让李帝努带路时，黄家二少慢悠悠地开口道：“小俊还真是执迷不悟啊，对狗比对人还真心实意，父亲知道的话，可能又要伤心了。”

 

黄仁俊冷声道：“注意你的言辞。”

 

黄家二少却不以为意，看着挡在他面前的李帝努继续道：“虽说上次那条会咬人猎犬已经被父亲给打死了，但这次再不拴好链子，可不就是膝盖中一枪这么简单了。”

————————

电梯内。

 

黄仁俊靠在扶栏边，想起方才的赌局，随口问道：“你怎么有把握我能赢？”

 

李帝努注视着慢慢变小的数字：“因为荷官能发出三少想要的牌。”

 

黄仁俊有些可惜地说：“还是被你发现了啊——看来钟辰乐那小子的易容术有待提高。”

 

李帝努笑道：“我也只是猜的，小钟少爷在发牌前多看了三少一眼，让我觉得和马场上他与您较劲时的表情有点像。”

 

黄仁俊赞叹道：“那你可是观察力了得，难怪二哥……”

 

李帝努想起黄家二少在最后咄咄逼人的话，不禁问道：“三少的膝盖……真的被人打伤过？”

 

“听他胡说，打伤的是大腿肌肉，只不过靠近膝盖罢了。”黄仁俊说，“一楼到了，走吧。”

 

正要踏出电梯时，黄仁俊脚下一滑，险些摔倒。李帝努立刻扶住他，在旁询问道：“三少，还走得动吗？”

 

黄仁俊并没有回答他，眼睛泛起了迷离的光。李帝努按了一下蓝牙耳机，吩咐道：“三少喝醉了，把房车开到酒店门口来。”

 

“不行！”黄仁俊的语气竟带了几分虚弱，“我不太舒服，扶我去十八层……”

 

李帝努连忙切断了通讯，只见黄仁俊脸上泛着不正常的红晕，额头渗出了一层薄汗。他把黄仁俊抱进了电梯，摸了摸怀里人的脸，滚烫的温度让他不禁有些焦急：“是生病了吗？”

 

而黄仁俊却微微眯起眼睛，不住地往他胸膛里钻，嘴角不经意地擦过脖颈，发出若有似无的呻吟。

 

李帝努气息有些不稳，心中却是一惊。他想起黄家二少的那几杯酒，神经末梢泛起的异样感觉，开始一点一点蔓延至全身。他极力压下心头的燥热，把西装脱下轻轻遮住黄仁俊的脸，出了电梯就抱着人进了走廊尽头的一间空房。

 

关上门，李帝努松了一口气，而怀里的人却丝毫没有感觉似的，任他放在了柔软的大床上，脸色潮红地喘息着，衬衫的领口已经被扯得不成样子，光滑的肌肤裸露在暧昧的空气中，向他发出无声又诱人的邀请。

 

情欲如同浪潮高涨，一瞬间让李帝努止住了呼吸。他分明在之前受过相关的训练，可在此时却连最后一点理智也难以维持，他尽力调整了几次呼吸，发现根本毫无作用时，掏出腰间别着的小刀狠狠地在手臂上化了一道，借着痛意清醒了几分，拔腿向浴室走去。

 

李帝努把水温调到最低，拿起花洒对着自己喷冷水，直到全身上下都已湿透了，他的体温却越来越高，浑身的细胞都在渴求与叫嚣。

 

“你…..的手…….” 

 

不知何时，黄仁俊站在了李帝努的身后，发愣似地看着一身狼狈的他。李帝努的眼睛发红，哑声道：“三少，酒有问题，您快出去，不然……”

 

还没等李帝努说完，黄仁俊的手握住了他的手臂，梦呓般地喃喃道：“你怎么受伤了，是不是他们欺负你了……”

 

说着，他低下头用柔软的嘴唇贴在他的伤口上，细细地吮吸着，像是小猫崽在喝牛奶，发出轻轻痒痒水声。正是这个动作，把李帝努最后的理智也烧的一干二净。他把眼前的人一把揽入怀中，强迫着对方微扬起头，有些暴躁地咬着他的嘴唇，毫不留情地就吻了下去。

 

这个吻带着血腥味和占有欲，汹涌着炙热的欲望长驱直入。李帝努随手把温度调高，与他在温热的水汽里唇齿交缠，火花肆意。清甜又泛着诱惑的味道让他不禁把怀里的人越抱越紧，几乎要将黄仁俊窒息在这激烈又缠绵的亲吻里。

 

“可以吗？”李帝努一边询问着怀里的人，一边解开他的衬衫扣子。而黄仁俊只是顺从地靠在他的肩头，轻轻地咬着他的颈项。直到他赤着身体被李帝努抱进了浴缸里，冰冷的温度让他一个哆嗦，埋怨道：“冷！”

 

他的声音绵软中带着嗔怪，分明是撒娇的意味。李帝努开了热水，把他抱在自己的大腿上，轻轻地吻着他的侧脸，低声道：“乖，不冷。”

 

他的吻从额头到嘴唇，水一样的温柔让黄仁俊发出轻哼，便学着以同样的方式加以回应。李帝努的手抚过他的身体，最后停留在膝盖上，目光幽深得见不到底，心里一声喟叹，像是在烦恼，又像是在认命。

 

他咬着黄仁俊的耳朵，用手轻轻抚过他的脸，问道：“疼吗？”

 

黄仁俊不明所以地看着他：“什么？”

 

李帝努揉了揉他的膝盖，温和道：“枪打在这里的时候，疼不疼？”

 

黄仁俊怔怔地看着他，别过了目光：“会疼吧，可是我已经记不清了。”

 

“那你能记住这个吗？”

 

李帝努把手指伸进那个人的后穴，也许是长期握枪的缘故，他的食指内侧留下了一层茧，摩擦时让黄仁俊倒吸了一口气。可他没有叫疼而是乖顺地依偎在李帝努胸前，吻着他的嘴角，眼里泛着水光。扩张做得差不多了，李帝努亲了一口他的侧脸，低声问道：“怕疼吗？”

 

“不怕。”黄仁俊揉着他的脖子，语气里夹着轻微的急躁：“我想你。”

 

李帝努再也按奈不住，一个挺身而入，在他的身体里肆意掠夺与撞击。坚硬硕大的性器让黄仁俊忍不住闷哼了一声，随后愈发强烈的抽顶让他发出破碎又缠绵的呻吟。李帝努撬开牙关用舌头去堵住他的声音，贪婪地攫取着每一寸属于他的气息。若说方才的温柔是李帝努这长期以来拼命克制住的感情，那么此刻如电流般的快意就是这一年多的爆发与登顶。

 

——那是埋藏在李帝努心底里，遥远的，隐秘的，不可侵犯的一朵玫瑰，挟裹着危险的芬芳馥郁，暗涌的爱意侵袭进入那个人的最深处，仿佛这样就能与他紧密相连，永不分离。

 

直到他们一同颤栗着攀向了高潮，亢奋与欲望依然搅动着李帝努的每一根神经。他抱着黄仁俊在床上又做了几次，每次的深入都让黄仁俊在他肩头留下了深红的齿印。李帝努在最后逼着身下的人叫出来，让他泪水朦胧地求饶，在意乱情迷中吻着那人的唇说了句“我爱你”。

 

可惜黄仁俊早已不堪疲惫，沉沉地睡了过去。

 

6

 

这场炙热又旖旎的情事过后，李帝努本以为两人的关系会发生天翻地覆的改变。尽管他自己已是心乱如麻，一方面要继续履行作为卧底的职责，一方面又要为黄仁俊如何不进一步染指这些晦暗污浊而殚精竭虑。

 

但是黄仁俊的态度却让他摸不着头脑。如果这人云淡风轻地说一句不介意，倒也让他彻底死了心，断了这个念想。而黄仁俊在那晚之后，却对他冷淡了许多，他甚至没有机会解释完这一切，就被人一句“知道了，你让我一个人待一会”给堵上了嘴。

 

在此之后，李帝努仍想找机会与他谈起这件事，而黄仁俊却开始躲他，甚至在天晴时，他也不爬到屋顶去晒太阳了，而是借着李帝努去赌场谈生意时偷偷溜了出去，直到半夜才带着满身酒气回来。他进了房间就一头埋在被子里睡觉，也不理在门口如雕塑般守了一晚上的李帝努。

 

“三少是有什么事情不如意吗？”管家关上房门，问道，“总裁今天还打电话，问三少是不是看上了哪家的姑娘，追不到给弄失恋了。”

 

李帝努苦笑地望着紧闭的房门，灯光掩埋了眼里的落寂：“怎么会呢，只有三少让别人失恋的份吧。”

 

“我也是这么和总裁说的呢，三少这副模样还有勾不到的小姑娘？”管家笑道，“不过嘛，这世道也不如从前了，也有过分死心眼的人呐。”

 

这天。在前往马场的车中，李帝努终于逮着机会坐到了黄仁俊的身边，虽然后者正专注地看着一本哲学书，竖起了一道拒绝交流的高墙。

 

“三少，”李帝努突然开口问，“您是不是讨厌我？”

 

“嗯？”黄仁俊翻过一页，并没有把目光从书本上移开。空气沉默了许久，他终于抬起头，眼里闪动着复杂的光：“还在用尊称叫我？”

 

“……”

黄仁俊放下书，出神地望着窗外飞驰的景色，自言自语般地说：“怎么会讨厌……”

 

李帝努的心神一震，正想起身靠近他时，车子的左侧猛烈地被撞击了一下，窗外枪声响起，驾驶座的司机头颅垂下，当场毙命。

 

李帝努的瞳孔紧缩，立马按着黄仁俊蹲下。司机的右脚依然踩着油门，车速已经飙到最快。就在千钧一发之时，他一个翻身向前按下按钮，解开安全带，把司机的尸体推下车，坐在驾驶位上，重新控制了整辆车。

 

黄仁俊在后座下问道：“怎么回事，不是防弹玻璃吗？”

 

李帝努一边打着方向盘稳住车，一边掏出别在腰间的枪向窗外射击，左后方的悍马瘪掉了一个前轮。

 

“被换过了！”

 

黄仁俊闻之一惊，万千想法飞过脑海。此时，他抬头看见迎面驶来的一辆SUV，朝李帝努大喊：“JENO，小心前面！”

 

就在李帝努疾速向右避开这辆车时，SUV副驾驶侧的车窗摇下，一个戴着墨镜的男人朝他的胸口开了一枪！

 

“砰！”

 

子弹射入李帝努的右臂，车身猛烈地摇晃起来。

 

“JENO！”

 

黄仁俊的声音竟带着几分凄厉，只见他从腰后拿出一把格洛克18，朝擦身而过的车连开三枪。司机和副驾驶座的男人一枪毙命，他看着后视镜里已经翻车的SUV，起身靠近驾驶座的李帝努，在他耳边焦急道：“怎么办，流了好多血…..” 

 

李帝努露出一个苍白的微笑，声音低缓又有力：“没事。”

 

他没有停车，疾速驶过硝烟未散的公路，直向远方。

————————

深夜，私人医院内。

 

黄仁俊放下电话，推门走进了房间。

 

“怎么样？”李帝努的手臂里的子弹已被取出，裹着绷带斜靠在墙壁上问道。

 

黄仁俊皱了皱眉：“受了伤还不躺着？是不是活腻了，还站在那里说话？”

 

李帝努嘴角扬起微笑，在床边坐下，盯着黄仁俊道：“不生气了啊？”

 

“什么生气…..我不是因为那个，”黄仁俊似乎想起了什么，脸颊有点红，随后又立马正色道，“你别打岔，现在的局势很危险。”

 

李帝努回想起刚才惊险的一幕，脸色变了变：“那个开枪的人似乎是……”

 

“没错，”黄仁俊点头道，“是二哥的人。如果没有猜错的话，爸爸可能已经……”他没能说完整句话，语气迟疑，眼睛里浮动着一丝悲戚。

 

李帝努叹了口气，把他的手握在了手心里：“不要先做定论，可能情况没有这么坏。”

 

“可这不是注定的吗？”黄仁俊没有松开他的手，只是恻然一笑，“从我进这个家开始就知道会有这么一天，只是……我没想到这一天来的这么快。爸爸的心脏一直不好，所以之前在医院就还在我面前念叨这些事，可我……”

 

浮萍无根便漂泊无所依，而黄仁俊失去了父亲，恐怕下场还更加不济。李帝努之前替他经营赌场时，多少有预感到这场劫变的发生，黄父把这块风水宝地交给自己的小儿子可能是别有用意，想让他在自己死之前培养出一方势力，制衡两个势均力敌的儿子，不至于成为没有筹码的板上鱼肉，任人宰割。只是他在那时已经身体不大好了，以为自己小儿子能够开窍上道，却没想到被他蒙在鼓里，让一个外人占够了便宜。

 

幸好这个外人是李帝努，虽然抱着不够单纯的目的去做这件事，但却也不会伤了黄仁俊半分，只是他那两位心狠手辣的哥哥就不同了，都说兄弟阋于墙，外御其侮，他们只将前半句贯彻到了极致。

 

沉思良久，李帝努将黄仁俊抱在怀里，贴在他耳边问道：“要不要跟我走？”

 

黄仁俊的头垫在他的肩膀上，声音有些闷：“去哪里？”

 

李帝努轻抚着他的头发，目光柔和：“哪里都好。离开这里，去一个小岛，我听说圣托里尼的海很美，房子也是蓝白相间的，你一定会很喜欢。”

 

黄仁俊撇嘴道：“可是我的护照还在家里。”

 

李帝努轻声一笑，黄仁俊从他肩头起身，静静地看着他说：“其实你是笑眼，笑起来很好看。”

 

“我知道。”

 

李帝努低下头吻他，唇齿交缠，充满着温柔的爱意。唇分时，他凝视着黄仁俊明净的双眼，低声道：“不用怕，我会保护你。”

 

黄仁俊摸了摸自己有些肿胀的嘴唇，笑着说：“我也知道。”

————————

 

现在回想起来，李帝努当初早早地就把自己定义成一个保护者的形象，实在是过于轻视了他的心上人。半个月后传来了黄父猝然离世的消息，平时柔弱成性的黄仁俊竟没有掉一滴眼泪，一言不发地跟着走完了整个葬礼的流程，在李帝努的陪同下回到了老宅里。

 

他在客厅里扫视了一圈后，看着玄墙壁上挂着的全家福，对着管家淡淡道：“把它取下来吧。”

 

翌日，他就拖着行李离开了家，和李帝努一同飞往了特因。

 

李帝努心里明白，比起咄咄逼人的黄家二少，黄仁俊显然更属意这位不太屑于耍诡计搞暗杀的大哥。既然要选一个靠山，那么长子自然会更受家族老辈的认可。黄家大少自然是喜上眉梢，给他举办了盛大的宴会作为欢迎，还在席上拉着李帝努说要把自己的表妹嫁给他。

 

“这就不必了，”黄仁俊抿了一口酒，望向身旁的李帝努，眼神里带着调侃，“李副总可是有家室的人，可不能委屈了三表妹。”

 

“那就太可惜了，”黄家大少叹了口气，“李副总这么年轻潇洒，没想到早早地就被别人占了便宜！”

 

当晚，李帝努按着黄仁俊在浴室里做爱，升腾的水汽，绵长又激烈的情欲。他问怀里的人，对黄家大少说的那句是什么意思，黄仁俊扶着二人相接的地方，在他耳边吹气说，就是上帝从亚当身体里抽出一条肋骨造出了夏娃，就是你拥有了我，我也拥有了你。李帝努抱紧了他，把滚烫的爱意留在了最深处，吻上他湿润的唇瓣，久久不肯分离。

 

那时候的形势其实是不容乐观的。黄仁俊在特因这边几乎是被半软禁了起来，而他则要奔波两地，中途还与警队的同事保持着联系，把他能收集到的证据传递出去，计划着在黄家两个儿子开战之前，将他们送上法庭。

 

“这些证据确实可以抓一批人了，但还没有足够证据把黄家钉死，”李马克看过了他传递的资料回复道，“上面让你继续潜伏，争取和‘冷箭’取得联系。”

 

李帝努问：“‘冷箭’？新派的卧底？”

 

李马克说：“不，他是潜入黄家的第一个卧底，身份信息只有副局知道，已经有半年没有取得联系。副局在一个星期前出了车祸，现在还在重症监护室观察。他之前有和我提过这个人，说如果接到他的消息，一定要无条件信任，若他存在危险，一定要无条件救援。”

 

李帝努皱着眉道：“那我应该怎么认出他，没有身份信息，体貌特征也没有？”

 

李马克叹口气：“这也是目前比较为难的地方，不过……”

 

不过半个月后，‘冷箭’就传来了消息：周二深夜在特因港，黄家大少会亲自前往码头验货。至于这货是什么，李帝努已心知肚明，只是没想到黄家大少玩得这么大，他父亲生前都没沾的生意，他竟然冒险淌了这趟浑水。

 

“大哥最近好像很缺钱，”黄仁俊替李帝努理了理领带，随口说道，“竟然问我能不能把赌场卖了，借他三千万应急。”

 

李帝努说：“最近大少好像在拉拢金家，给对方的二少送了不少钱。”

 

“金家不是罗家的死对头吗，他这么做也不怕渽民眼急？”黄仁俊托着下巴说，“不过我也一直搞不懂渽民，明明和二哥才有血缘关系，反倒投了大哥这边，让罗家很难做人。”

 

李帝努敲了敲他的脑袋，笑道：“想他做什么，想来想去可别把脑袋想坏了。”

 

“这不是为我们担心嘛！”黄仁俊嘟囔道，“万一大哥出了什么岔子，那我们岂不是得灰头土脸地回去找二哥？”

 

而令李帝努没想到的是，竟然是一语成谶。


End file.
